1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD). In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium drive comprising: a base; a cover received on a receiving surface of the base and defining an inner space between the base and the cover itself; and a fastening mechanism coupling the cover to the receiving surface of the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A base and a cover serve to define a closed inner space in a hard disk drive (HDD). The closed inner spaced must be protected from dust. A packing is interposed between a receiving surface of the base and the cover so as to prohibit dust from getting into the inner space. The packing continuously surrounds the inner space.
A fastening mechanism includes screws penetrating through the cover. The screws are screwed into the receiving surface of the base outside the packing. The screws strongly urge the cover against the receiving surface of the base. The cover is thus pried upward inside the packing. The contour of the HDD is deformed.